Absorb
by AmberEyes90
Summary: Emma and Killian try to continue with their lives, even as they face the trouble that is Hyde. When Emma is kidnapped by Hyde, everyone must set out to try to find answers and try to find her. Making amends with some and sharing a secret could lead to so much more than they ever thought. Twists and turns lead them to the one way to defeat Hyde.


Killian stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger listening to Smee complain and talk about getting the crew back together and leaving. The curses were gone, the borders open, the ship was back, and there was nothing to stop them from running. "Captain, look what happened when we stayed the last time. You were infected with the darkness and killed, its only chance that you're back to life."

"What did it tell you Mr. Smee?" Killian said as he glared at the man.

Smee looked at him a moment. "Yes, I know but is a woman truly worth possibly losing your life again? That woman has caused so much damage to our crew and ship. No woman is worth-"

"Say one more word." Killian warned as he stepped closer to the man, looming over the large man with a dark look in his eyes. "One more word about her and you'll learn how ruthless of a pirate captain I can be." His look darkened making the man shrink under his gaze. "Do you understand me?" Smee nodded quickly as he shrunk more before he turned and ran from his captain's angry gaze.

Killian followed the man watching as Emma climbed aboard nearly running into Smee as he tried to run from Killian. Smee looked at her before quickly looking away and running. "What was that about?" She asked as she walked over to Killian looking less than happy.

"Nothing to worry about, love." Killian said as he grinned at the woman he loved. He knew what the men were saying, he knew what they thought but they were wrong. Emma was worth his life and so much more. There was nothing he would not give or do for her. He had proven that by giving up his ship to be able to find her to bring her back to Storybrook, and he showed it again by giving his life to save her and her loved ones. Emma just looked up at him with those green eyes that reminded him of the open sea. She gave a small smile before she stepped closer and the two melted into a kiss.

"I figured I'd find you out here." She said softly as they pulled apart. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I had a few things to do on the ship and Smee seemed to needed to be talked to about a few ideas he seemed to have." Killian said before the two pulled closer, Emma resting her head on his chest as he gently dropped his head on the top of hers. "What are you doing out here, Swan?"

Emma smiled. "What? I can't track you down to see you?" She smirked as she looked up at him before resting her head on his chest and the two stood quietly looking out at the horizon. Killian felt her slide her hand up to rest over his heart.

"It still beats, love." He said softly knowing why she placed her hand over his heart. "I'm still here."

"I know." She said softly. "I just don't want this to all be some dream." She sighed and felt his arms tighten around her. "I love you Killian." Again, his arms tightened around her as he kissed the top of her head, spotting Smee on the docks before the man wandered off.

"Don't worry, Emma." He said as he leaned his head down a bit more, resting his cheek on her forehead. "I'm not leaving your side. Never again."

Emma pulled back, glanced over, and found a head clad in a red hat peeking around the side of a dumpster. "Why is he spying on us?"

"Because he wants to lose his life." Killian half growled as he let go of Emma and started towards the dock only to be stopped by Emma, making him turn to look at her before glaring at Smee who quickly took off running.

"Killian." She said making him look back at her. "What's going on?"

Killian paused looking at her but as she waited for his answer, he gave a soft sigh, turning to face her completely. "He has an idea that I need to gather my crew and we need to sail out. He says it's been too long that we've been on dry land. That no woman is worth that, or losing my life for." Killian stepped closer as he gently caressed her cheek. "He has no idea." He told her softly. "Emma, you are worth so much more than what I've ever given." He watched as she gave a small smile but shook her head.

"No." He furrowed his brow as he watched her shake her head again. "No, you've given up so much. Killian you've given up your ship to save me and my family, you've given up your happiness to see me happy with Neal, you gave up your life to protect me and the town. You've given up more than anyone should."

"You were worth every pain." He told her, pulling her into a deep and loving kiss. "You can be quite the pain in the ass though." He said as they parted, laying their heads together. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go home." She said lacing her fingers with his and pulling him with her as she walked backwards towards the docks.

Killian grinned before he swept her off her feet. "I have a better idea." He smirked at her as he carried her towards the captain quarters as she laughed and held on to him, planting kisses along his jaw.

Killian watched Emma shift as she slept beside him. He had been up for an hour just watching her sleep, cuddled up beside him. a view he thought he'd never see before he had been brought back to her. Since the moment he returned to New York through the portal and hearing her say those three little words, he could not keep his hands from her. He could not take his eyes from the woman who was able to take all his fears and pains away. A feat he had never felt or believed before their lips met for that incredible kiss in Neverland.

He gently moved a lock of long blond hair that had fallen in her face. He could not explain the love he felt for her. Emma sighed as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Are you watching me sleep?" She asked making him give a small smile as he again gently moved her lock of hair.

"And if I was?" He smirked at her making her smile as she rolled over completely, wrapping her arm over his abdomen. Emma felt his arm pull her tight to him as she reached over to grab his scarred wrist. She gently ran a hand over the tissue covering where his hand had once been. He still could not get over the feeling of her gently touch over the scarred and ragged skin. No one had ever touched it, no one had come near it, and they have always tried to look away, especially when he took the brace off to revile the angry tissue. He watched as she pulled it to her and gently kissed it before resting it within her hand on his chest. "You are something else Swan." He said softly. "Not one person would accept my horrible actions, they wouldn't look past the fact my hand is gone. Even though I am devilishly handsome." He gave a little smirk.

Emma again kissed the end of his wrist. "Your actions were in the past." She looked at him. "You've changed to be a better man; you've become a good person. As for not looking passed this…" She said bringing his arm up. "How could anyone not see how incredibly dashing you are." She smirked at him making him chuckle. "I love you." She whispered before pressing her lips to his.

"There is no one as amazing as you in all the realms." He told her. Emma laughed as she cuddled back into his side. The two cuddled together for a while longer before they decided they should probably get up and around before someone came looking for them.

"You know it's been two weeks since New York. With Hyde running around you shouldn't be staying out here all by yourself." Emma said as Killian walked closer to her.

"Perhaps the savior should keep me company." He smirked.

Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "Or you could come live in the house you picked out for us." She said as they locked eyes.

"Are you asking me to move in with you, Swan?" He smirked as she gave him a little smile and shrug before she looked up at him. "Well with Hyde on his mission, I cannot allow such a fair maiden to fend for herself." He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her closer. "And so I think it would be best if I were to move with you." Emma laughed as he ducked down and pulled her into a kiss.

"Well then, I guess we should get you settled in your new home." Emma said as she pulled away. "Let's go home." Killian grinned at her as they climbed on deck and started for her car and towards the home he had picked to have a future with her.

Emma laughed as Killian grabbed her kissing her as they reached the car. "You are the greatest woman I have ever known." He said softly with a small smile. "Emma…" He paused looking deep into her green eyes as she smiled up at him. "I…"

"Killian, what is it?" She asked, as she looked at him slightly worried.

"I never want to be apart from you again." He said as he looked at her making her smile come back. "This time…" He said as he rifled around in his pocket pilling something out. "I am asking." He held out the ring between them. Emma's eyes went wide as she looked at the ring then up at him, opening her mouth but nothing came out. "I know that you have a hard time with things like this but… I can't-." Emma pulled him into a deep loving kiss. Killian chuckled as they parted. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Emma smiled and nodded quickly. "Yes, Killian. Yes, I'll marry you." His smile grew before he pulled her tight against him. The two rested their foreheads together, both smiling brightly. "I told you in the underworld, you made me drop my armor. And I promised o wouldn't put it back on, I promised that I would leave my armor off." Killian and Emma stood still resting their heads together, just taking in this peaceful, intimate moment.

"Since you've said yes…" He smirked as he pulled back a bit and slowly slid the ring on her finger.

"How did you…?" She looked at the ring, realizing it was the lucky ring he had given her back in Avalon.

Killian smirked. "Pirate." She could not help but laugh as she kissed him once more.

"Let's go home." She said softly before they climbed into the car. Killian saw a flash of something red and realized Smee had seen the proposal; he knew where they were going and what was to happen. "You okay?" Emma asked as she buckled in and caught the look on his face. "Killian." She said as he glanced at her ready to brush her off again. "What is it?" He gave a small sigh as he gave a small nod making her look over to where Smee and three others were, very horribly, trying to sneak to the Jolly Roger. "This have something to do with yesterday?"

"Aye." He said as he climbed from the car, making her follow. The two started towards the ship. "It appears he recruited some crew to try to take the Jolly Roger." Emma furrowed her brow as she walked with Killian towards his ship.

"They won't get away with it." She said. She knew how much that ship meant to him, she would not let him lose it again. "Hey!" She called as they got to the ship as the four pirates were walking onto the dock. They froze and looked at her in shock. "You really think you'll get away with something like this? I mean really you're going to steal something from your Captain?" The four looked at her as Killian came to her side with a hard look at them.

"Mr. Smee." Killian said making the man shrink. "What do you think you are doing with my ship?" He just looked down, shaking, afraid of what was to happen. Killian started towards them and Smee took off running leaving the three to look like deer in headlights before they took off as well. Killian just sighed as he looked at the Jolly Roger. "They'll come back when they think it's clear." He said softly.

"Then we'll have to make sure it never it." She said looking at the Jolly Roger

Killian furrowed his brow as he looked at her. "Emma, what about our home?"

She smirked at him. "I've been learning more and more from Regina." He raised a brow as she looked back at the ship. "I can put a protection spell around it. It'll stop anyone from taking it without you onboard or giving your permission." She explained. "It will stop anyone without your trust from getting on it."

"You are more and more incredible." He chuckled as she reached her hand out. He took it and watched as she held her other hand out sending her light magic out to protect the ship he held dear. "You are the savior." He said when she finished making her roll her eyes.

"Come on, let's go home." Killian nodded as they went back to the car and back on their way to their new home.

Emma rolled over and found Killian' side of the bed empty. With a sigh, she turned to look towards the window where Killian had found a seat to watch the sunrise. It was a habit she had come accustomed to over the last four months. She smiled watching him looking out the window at the rising sun. She watched him a moment longer. "Killian?" She said making him look at her before he went to her side.

"I'm here love." He smirked as he sat on the side of the bed. "You still not feeling well?"

"I'm okay, just pretty drained." She told him as he caressed her cheek. "I'll be okay; it's probably just a cold or something."

"Well perhaps you should rest more, just to be safe." Emma smirked and shook her head. "Emma…"

"I'm fine, Killian." She smiled as she sat up. "It's just a cold; it'll go away in no time." She climbed from the bed and began getting ready for her day of work. "If it'll make you feel better I'll stop and get checked out." She smiled as she walked back over to him. Killian smirked as he pulled her closer.

"That it would." He said before he gave her a quick kiss.

Emma smiled as she gave him another kiss. "I'll talk to you later, and tell you what the doctor says." He gave a nod before kissing her cheek as she left to start her day as he made his way towards the Jolly Roger.

It was hours later, mid morning when he had come back to the ship after grabbing food from Granny's that he found Emma standing on the deck looking out at the horizon. "Emma." He said walking closer to her. She did not turn nor acknowledge his presence. "Emma, Love." He gently laid a hand on her back as he moved to her side. "Did you talk to the doctor?" She looked up at him but no words came out as she tried to speak to him. "What is it? You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" He was becoming worried.

"I…" She paused before looking up to lock her green eyes with his blue ones. "I'm pregnant." She said and watched worried, waiting for his reaction. "Three months." Killian looked at her, his thoughts swirling, no words coming to his mouth as he tried to speak. Until he smiled brightly and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss filled with as much happiness and passion as he could.

"I love you." He said as he pulled back and rested his head against hers. "God, Swan. I love you so much." He kissed her again.

"You're happy?" She asked slightly worried.

Killian grinned. "Aye, love. Very." He wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to have a child." He looked down at her flat stomach with a smile making her smile happily.

"We're going to be parents." She said softly as she gently laid her hand over her belly. "Maybe we can keep this between us for now." She looked at him. "Hyde is still out there."

"Aye, you have a point." He said with a nod, feeling more determined than ever to track down the crazed man who came from nowhere to strike before disappearing again. Killian laid his hand on her belly as she rested hers on top. "Our secret until he is gone." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you." She said softly making him smirk as he phone rang. With a sigh, she answered it, listening to the person's complaint. "I'll go check it out." She hung up and looked back at her pirate. "I have to go. There was someone breaking in over on the other side of town."

"You should take someone with you." She rolled her eyes. "Just be safe, Swan." He said gently moving his thumb as he left his hand on her belly.

"I will." She kissed his cheek. "You too. Never know what's out there. I always hate when you and Henry are gone off sailing and there's no way to get a hold of you all night."

"I'll keep your boy safe." He told her. "I won't let anything happen to him and there's nothing that will take me away from you again. Especially now, I won't leave you alone with our child." He smirked giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she turned to get back to work.

Killian continued setting up the ship when Henry showed up as the sun began to sink. "Hey, you ready?" Henry asked as he walked over to jump in helping Killian prepare the ship for sailing.

"Aye, lad. Just need to finish a few things." Killian said as he moved about the ship.

"You see my mom? I was trying to call her but she's not answering." Henry said looking at his phone. "She always answers or calls back."

"I'm sure she's just caught up in her work." He told the boy. "You know how your mother can get when she's working. She got a call this morning to check on a building that was being broken into."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Henry shrugged as he went about his work on the ship as Killian paused as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He had a strange feeling for hours now but he could not figure out what it was. He pressed the button for Emma and listened to the phone ringing. Then he heard the voicemail message. He furrowed his brow before trying again. Again, it went to voicemail.

"Hook!" He heard. Turning he found Snow and David running up the docks to the ship. "Hook!" Snow called again as they ran up the ramp to meet him on deck. "Hook, Emma's missing."

"My mom's missing?" Henry asked as Killian stood shocked, unsure what to do.

"I just talked to her this morning. She got a call about some place on the other side of town." He told them. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"She's not at the building and she never checked in after she went to check it out." David explained watching, as Killian seemed to panic.

"I told her to take someone with her. She should have had someone with her." He said low. "We have to find her."

"We will." Snow said as she walked closer. Killian shook his head before he walked passed them, making his way back to the home he shared with her. "David." She said looking at her husband who sighed and started after the pirate who had stolen his daughter's heart.

"Hook." He said as he walked into the house to find the man moving through the house grabbing his pistol and sword. "We need to think this through. We can't just go charging around and hope something pops up."

"I don't bloody care what you do." Killian said as he continued checking his weapons to make sure he had what he needed. "I'm going to find her. I won't let that mad man get his hands on her and do god knows what to her."

"We're not going to let Hyde do anything to her. We all love her." David said stopping Killian from leaving by grabbing his arm.

As David grabbed his arm, Killian spun around to glare at the prince. "You have no idea what could happen."

David looked at him. "What aren't you saying?" The two stood silent before Killian pulled his arm away. "She can take care of herself, you know that first hand."

"No she can't." Killian said harshly. "She's been having problems with her magic." He remembered when Emma fist started acting off and feeling sick, she had shot of sparks and other times she could not summon her power.

"What are you talking about?" David asked, looking at Killian for answers.

Killian looked at him a moment before he set his jaw. "She's pregnant. It's been draining her and messing with her magic."

David was in utter shock as he looked at the man Emma had fallen in love with. "Emma's pregnant?"

"Aye." Killian nodded. "She's been sick and weak for weeks now and her magic has been on the fritz longer." He explained. "If Hyde has gotten his hands on her there is no way she will be able to protect our child let alone herself. You know as well as I do that the only way she will be able save them is with her magic."

"Why didn't she tell us?" He looked a bit hurt.

"She found out this morning." He explained. "We don't have time for this, Emma could be in danger." Killian turned and tried to leave once more.

"Hook." David said making him stop once again. "We need to get the others and think this through. If we're going to save Emma and your child we're going to need to figure this out with everyone and do it carefully." Killian glanced over his shoulder at his love's father before he closed his eyes and sighed with a nod. "Let's go get the others." The two men made their way to where they would find the others, at Regina's office.

"Hook." Snow said with a small smile as the man walked in and stood tall without a word. "We're going to try a spell to see where she is. It's going to follow her magic." David and Killian looked at each other. "What?"

"Her magic isn't working properly." David said as he walked closer. "It's been acting up for a while now."

"She was doing fine when I was teaching her." Regina said. "What happened?"

"She's pregnant." David announced making everyone look at Killian who scratched behind his ear.

"She's… pregnant?" Snow asked as she moved closer to Killian who still stood silently. "I'm sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around him in an awkward hug as he looked to David, unsure what to do. "How far along is she?"

"She said she was three months." He answered. "She found out this morning before she got that bloody call." He looked around the room. "Her magic doesn't obey her like it did before. She won't be able to protect herself and escape."

"She's strong, she'll be okay. She'll find a way to be safe until we can help her." Snow said making Killian look at her a moment before he nodded, knowing that she was right. "We need to start with the last place we know she went." The group left to start the trail.

Emma groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around. "Well, I'm glad to see you're awake." She turned her head and found Hyde walking closer with a smug smirk. "How are you feeling? Having morning sickness?" Emma looked at him in shock. "Oh yes, I know of your little secret. You see we must do something about this problem." Emma just watched as he hovered his hand over her belly making her struggle to get loose, trying to intact her power. "Don't waste your energy," He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't be harming anyone, I just simply need your power and the thing growing right here."

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" Emma called out as she continued to struggle. Hyde waved his hand and Emma was unconscious once again.

Killian was becoming more and more frustrated as the others seemed to only want to talk about how to help. He walked out of Granny's with a heavy sigh. He had to do something. It had been three days and still there was no sign of Emma anywhere. The longer she was missing the more anxious he was, the more afraid he was for her and their unborn child. He started down the street, trying to calm his worry when he caught sight of shadows moving down the alleyways. He made his way after them wondering who they were. Turning the corner, he found one of the forgotten.

He grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "Where is Emma?" He demanded. The character looked at him frightened as Killian's look darkened. "Where is she?"

"I… I… I don't know." He shuddered.

"Not good enough." Killian half growled. "Where is Emma Swan?"

The man shook in fear. "I… I could find out for you." Killian looked at him. "I can ask the other forgotten. I'm sure I will be able to get you some kind of information."

"You can get information?" Killian looked at him unsure if he should believe the man. "Show me." The man nodded frantically before Killian let go of his color and followed him. He led Killian deep into the woods to what looked like a mine entrance.

"This is where we've been hiding from the warden and the town. We're not the ones who will fight you. We're just lost here." The man explained as he led Killian through the tunnels. "But we can still get information from the warriors."

"Warriors?"

"Yes, yes, they are the ones of the forgotten world that have turned their tales dark; they're the ones who are following Mr. Hyde and his ruling." Killian watched as they came into an open area filled with forgottens curled up looking afraid for their lives. "It's okay." The man said making a few cautiously walk up to them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A woman asked eyeing Killian.

Killian looked at her, glanced around before settling his eyes on her. "I want information. That crazed man took someone I love. I intend to get her back."

"She's gone then. The warden takes what he wants; there is no taking it back." She said looking sad. "You best move on."

"I will not give up on her. She needs my help and I intend to find her and bring her home." He told her. "There is nothing that will stop me from saving Emma."

"Emma?" A young man said as he walked over curious. "The savior?"

"Aye, that's her. Do you know where she is?" Killian asked feeling some hope.

The man looked at him a moment. "Just the rumor that he wants something with her magic."

"Her magic? But her magic hasn't worked properly in over a month." Killian said trying to figure out what this plan could be.

"He has some plan to get rid of what is blocking her power. There's talk of using some spell to break the block and to use the block to create a new land." Killian looked confused. "A land where the forgotten are all remembered."

"Can you find out where he is keeping her?" He asked. "Her magic isn't working because she is with-child. She needs help, and she needs it sooner rather than later."

"You want to save your precious girlfriend, what are you offering?" The man asked making Killian glare at him. "You protect us and give us our freedom, and there's a possibility that we can get what you're looking for."

Killian glared at him but he knew he needed to get the information and he needed to do it soon. "Fine, you have a deal. I will make sure you have sanctuary in town with protection if you find what I want."

The man gave a nod. "We will bring you the information as soon as we have it. It may take a bit to get."

"We don't have a bit."

"Well you better find a way to have a bit. If we rush, we could all be killed or it could even backfire on that loved one of yours." Killian watched the man a moment before he agreed grudgingly. He turned on his heels and made his way back to town where everyone was still at Granny's.

"We need to talk." He said low to David, glancing at Snow and Regina. The three followed him to a back corner where he explained everything he had just learned. "She's in more danger than we thought. The child is in much more danger than we thought." He said worried.

"We'll save them." Snow reassured him. "We'll have to have patience and wait for the information."

"I'll work on the safe haven for them." Regina said as she turned to start working on finding an area that the forgotten ones could be safe. Snow gently touched Killian's arm before she and David went back to the others. Killian wandered off to his ship, the place he had been hiding since he heard the news. Killian sat in the captain's quarters drinking his rum, waiting.

"Hook!" He heard someone call. "Hook, you can't sit around drunk forever."Regina called out making him roll his eyes as he climbed on deck.

"I can do what I want on my ship." He said as he leaned on the rail and looked at her standing on the dock. "What do you want?"

"You need to stop sulking like a child." Regina said with a hard look. "It's been two weeks; it's just a matter of time before we get the information."

Killian caught sight of someone sneaking their way towards them. Standing straight, he made his way to the dock. Regina watched him confused as he ignored her. A man walked up to Killian with a small smirk. "What did you find?" Killian asked.

"What about our deal?" He said.

Regina walked to Killian's side. "It's being granted." She said. "Now what information do you have?"

"I found the way to the one you're looking for." He smirked. "We'll all be safe and have a place to live?"

"Yes, now where do we go?" Killian demanded.

The man nodded. "It is in the forest to the north, there is a cave, much like the one protecting us. It will lead you to the one you are looking for, but warriors will guard it and I can guarantee she will be guarded heavily. She is a main ingredient in the warden's plans."

"Right, let's go." Killian said but Regina stopped him. "What? We know where Emma is, we need to get her."

"We will." Regina said. "We need to get the others, especially if she will be heavily guarded, we'll need all the help we can get." He just gave a nod. "Bring your people into town and wait at the town hall. When we return we will show you, your new homes." She told the man before turning, making Killian follow. "We have it." She said as they found the others at the loft.

"You have the information?" Snow asked happily.

"It only took a week. That bloody man could have done anything to Emma." Killian said angrily. "Can we go now?"

The group grabbed their weapons and ran on their way, following the directions to the entrance. Killian was becoming more and more anxious wanting to see and hold Emma in his arms once again. Without a word, he led them through the woods. He stopped them, looking at the two forgotten warriors standing guard at the entrance. Killian gripped his sword as Regina stepped forward, waving her hands and they watched as the two dropped unconscious. They quietly made their way into the entrance and through the tunnels. Killian could only think of getting to Emma, ignoring warnings and the threats. David grabbed him and threw him back against the wall of the tunnel seconds before three guards walked through the side tunnel.

"I know you want to get to Emma but rushing through not thinking and being reckless will get you nowhere." David said making Killian look at him a moment before he pulled away without a word. He knew David was right, he knew he needed to be safer, to slow down but he could not stop himself from rushing on.

Killian stopped as they looked around the corner and over a boulder and found six men standing at the ready. A scream made Killian's heart drop. "Emma…" Killian said as he went to move forward only to be stopped again by David. "I'm not going to stand by while he does god knows what to her." The two men looked at each other.

"We go together." Snow said as she moved closer to the two. "We go together and save Emma."

Killian gave a small nod as they looked back at the six men standing ready for anything. The others stood ready as Killian stepped out into the open. "Hey!" He said making the six look at him, shifting their stances before charging at him. Killian was able to take down one, fighting another as the others came out.

"Go." David said as he took over fighting the man Killian was. "Get Emma." Killian nodded before he ran to the door as he heard another scream from Emma. The door would not budge. Killian slammed into it repeatedly trying to bust it open as he heard Emma cry out again.

"Emma!" He called as he slammed into the door once more, making it break open. He looked in the dark room and found Emma strapped to a table in the middle. Killian froze as he saw her swollen stomach. "Emma…" He went to her side, releasing the restraints as she looked at him in fear. "It's okay, you're okay, you're safe." He said before she wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back grabbing her stomach. "Emma, what happened?"

"He used some potion and the next thing I knew…" She ran her hand over her swollen belly. "He wants to use my magic; he wants to take the baby and my magic." She cringed, letting out a cry of pain. "He sped up the pregnancy, he pushed me into labor." She explained.

"Let's get you out of here." Killian pulled her into his arms and started for the door where the others were finishing their fights.

"Emma." David said as they caught sight of Killian carrying her. She cried out in pain again as she pressed herself to Killian. "What's wrong?" David asked worried.

"He used a potion on her." Killian said as he pushed passed everyone. "I know you hurt but try to stay quiet, love. We don't want to run into any trouble getting you out of here." He said and felt her nod against his neck. The group slowly made their way back through the tunnels. Killian felt Emma tighten her hold as she felt more pain and trying to suppress a cry. He pulled her closer, hating that he could not do anything to help her. "Almost there." He said. He had to fall back against the wall as he saw five men standing in the hall.

"Stay back." Regina said as she pushed passed with the others following. Killian stood back holding Emma as she tightened her hold on him again. The group made a path for him to get her through and to safety. Killian was becoming more and more anxious and worried as Emma's grip tightened more and more. He needed to get her to the hospital.

They made their way back out to the woods and Emma could not hold it any more, she screamed in pain making Killian stop and set her on the ground. "Breathe. Emma, you need to breathe, it'll be okay." He caressed her cheek, pushing her blood locks back as she grabbed his arm in a tight grip. "Regina." He looked at the woman as she knelt on the other side of Emma who curled as she felt another pain.

"The contractions are getting close." Regina said. "We'll go ahead." She looked at Snow and David who just nodded. Regina waved her hand and the three of them were in the hospital. Regina pushed the wheel chair with Killian beside her as they made their way into a room. "Get her on the bed; I'm going to get a doctor." Killian nodded as he reached out helping Emma stand and sit on the bed.

"Killian…" She said as he leaned his head to hers. "I should have listened to you. I should have taken someone with me."

"Don't worry about it. You're safe that's what matters." He said kissing her. "And we're going to meet our child."

"How's it feel to speed things up?" They heard. Looking over they found Zelena with a smirk. "It's absolutely horrible to have this sped up isn't it?"

"Get out!" Killian called as he went towards the witch, but a cry from Emma made him stop and go back to her side. "Emma."

"Zelena, go." Regina said as she walked in with a doctor following. Zelena stood at the doorway watching as Regina walked over to Emma and Killian. "Hyde is still out there, David and Snow said the forgotten are coming towards the town. I am setting preparations, but as soon as that baby is born, they will be coming full force. You need to be prepared to use your magic as soon as that child is born."

Emma nodded before she grabbed Killian's arm again. "No one is getting to you." He told Emma as Regina and Zelena left and let the doctor get to work.

"How is she?" Snow asked as she and David walked up to the two women.

"She's okay." Regina said. "Hook's with her and the doctor. We need to make sure no one gets in here until Emma has her power back."

"Where is she?!" Hyde screamed as he tossed the table Emma had been tied to. He looked at the men who had been knocked out.

"We're sorry, Warden. We tried-."

"Tried?! Tried?! You let them take the one who has the power to create a world where we rule!" Hyde said as he walked closer to the men before he pulled a knife, slicing one of their necks.

Snow and David smiled when they heard the cries of a newborn. After a few minutes, the door opened and the doctor gave a small smile letting the two in. Walking in they found Killian holding the newborn standing beside Emma in the hospital bed. Emma smiled as she looked at her parents coming closer as Killian shifted, as Emma reached up holding his hand. "It's a boy." She smiled before looking up at Killian holding the infant.

Killian smirked as he moved around the bed towards Emma's parents. "Meet your grandson." He smirked as he gently handed his son to Snow.

"What's his name?" Snow asked.

Emma smirked. "You might have to wait for the coronation ceremony." Snow and David looked t her as Killian smiled with a little chuckle. "Liam." Emma said making Killian look at her as she smiled. "You're brother wanted to protect you, he saved you and made it possible for me to know you. You miss him. I can't think of a better name for our son."

"Mom!" Henry called as he ran into the room, followed by Regina. The two stopped as Snow turned holding the newborn. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, kid. That's your brother." Emma said with a small smile as Killian sat on the bed besides her watching as Snow gently passed Liam to Henry. She looked at Killian and could not help but smile at the pride and happiness on his face. She reached out lacing her fingers with his making him look at her. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you." She said softly before the sounds of commission made everyone look towards the door. "No…" Killian made his way over towards the door.

He laid his hand on Henry's shoulder, pushing him back towards Emma. "Stay with your mother, lad." He told the boy without taking his eyes from the door. Henry went to Emma as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Killian." Emma said as Regina and the others ran from the room to help protect the newborn and his mother. Killian walked back over to her. "Don't."

"Don't worry, love." He said.

"Killian, don't go." She said as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

Killian smirked. "I won't let him get to you or our son again. The mad man is not going to come anywhere near you."

"I have my magic back. That's what he wants. He's going to hurt everyone to get to me. Let me help. If I go out there it'll give you time to get Liam out of here." Killian shook his head. "Killian, please, take Henry and Liam and-."

"No. I won't leave you to face that man. Protect Henry and Liam if anyone gets passed us. Keep them and yourself safe." He pulled her into a loving kiss. "I love you, Emma." He pulled back gently touching Liam's head, making the infant shift in Henry's arms. "Take care of your mother, lad." He told Henry.

"Killian." Emma said as he pulled away and left to find the others. "Killian!" She cried but Henry wrapped his free arm around her. Emma hugged him before Liam started to cry. Henry pulled back a bit and handed his brother to Emma. "It's okay." She said softly. "Your dad will be back." She said before she pulled Henry to her. Pulling back, she looked at him. "Henry, I need you to take Liam and go to the Jolly Roger. There's a protections spell there. It will keep both of you safe."

"Mom, Hook said-."

"I know." Emma cut him off. "But I can't let him and everyone else go out there and possibly be killed. I can use my magic I'll be able to keep everyone safe. I need you to take your brother and stay out of sight on the ship." Henry looked at him a minute before he nodded and looked at his brother in his arms. "Here." She said as she made her way to the stand to the side where there were supplies for the newborn. She quickly threw everything she could in a bag. "Take this. If he gets hungry or needs anything… Stay safe kid. I can't lose either of you." She hugged him again before she followed the others out the door, towards the commotion.

"You're the one who nearly ruined my plans." Hyde said as he held Killian by the throat. "You're the reason I had to go to such lengths to get my power."

"Stop!" Emma yelled standing at the hospital doors. "You want my power. There's no point in hurting everyone."

Hyde threw Killian on the ground. "Emma, no!" Killian yelled looking horrified as Hyde wandered over to Emma.

"You want my powers to create some world for you and the other forgotten. You sped up my pregnancy to get it. So come and get it." She said watching the man come closer.

"Emma, don't!" Killian yelled as he pushed back to his feet. Hyde stood in front of her, the two eyeing each other as Hyde reached out to grab Emma.

"Now all I need as that little parasite." He said low. "Now where is that thing?"

"You will never touch our son." Emma said narrowing her eyes.

"Well maybe some motivation." He looked at Killian.

Emma moved around him to stand between Killian and Hyde. "You will not go near my sons or Killian. You want to create a place that people remember your stories then come and get the power." She said as she took several steps back, standing closer to Killian. "You want it; you're going to have to take it from me." Hyde smirked as he stepped closer to Emma. She focused on her want and need to protect those she loved, to keep her sons safe and to keep Killian from leaving her for the underworld again. She built up all that want before suddenly letting it burst free. A blinding light forcing him to use another forgotten to disappear with a frustrated scream came from Hyde.

When the light died down Killian watched as Emma turned to look at him with a small smile before her legs gave out. Jumping forward he caught her stopping her from falling. "Emma." He said softly as he knelt with her in his arms.

"I couldn't let you go. You said you wouldn't leave me again." She told him softly.

Killian caressed her cheek. "I would never leave you, Swan." He sighed, knowing she was okay. "Where's Henry and Liam?"

"They're safe. "Henry took him to your ship." She smiled. "No one can get on the ship but the ones you want. Remember?" Killian smirked before he kissed her.

"Don't do that again." He said as he helped her stand up. "Let's go get the boys." Emma nodded and leaned into him as they walked towards his ship, sending a text to the others who had scattered to try to stop the forgotten, to meet them back at their house.

"Henry!" Emma called as she and Killian climbed onto the Jolly Roger. "Henry!"

"Here!" He called as he made his way from the captain's quarters with a fussing baby.

Emma looked at Liam before Killian took him and she pulled Henry into a tight hug. "Good job kid." She kept one arm wrapped around him as she turned to look at Killian holding Liam.

"You did good, lad." Killian said with a smirk as he looked at Henry.

"He's my brother." Henry smirked with a shrug. "It's what big brother's are supposed to do."

Killian smirked. "Aye, it is." He nodded. "You're a very good big brother." He rested his hand on Henry's shoulder making the boy give a smile. "Now we need to figure out how to keep you two safe and to defeat Hyde."

"What this spell, mom? You said it would protect us." Henry said looking at Emma. "Couldn't you make this over the town? It'll kick the forgotten people out."

"I… I can't do that. I don't have that kind of power. This took a lot to create, and I'm already drained. I can't possibly use it on the whole town."

"Then we'll have to use the ship as a safe house." Killian said. "It'll keep them safe." Emma nodded in agreement. "I'll go get some things." He said.

Emma shook her head. "It's safer if we go together." She looked at Henry. "You think you can babysit a little longer?" Henry nodded and took his brother back from Killian. "Stay below deck. We'll be back in a little bit." Henry nodded and headed back where he had been hiding before. Emma and Killian made their way from the ship and on their way to the home; they shared where they knew the others would be waiting.

"Emma." Snow said as she hugged her daughter when the two arrived at the house. "We were so worried. What happened? Where's Henry? Where's the baby?"

"They're safe." Killian said. "Before all of this happened, Emma put a protection spell on the Jolly Roger. No one can get on with out our permission. They'll be safe there."

"We are going to take everything we need and stay there until we figure some way to defeat Hyde." Emma explained.

"Grab what you need here. We'll bring food and some stuff for the baby." Snow smiled. "We'll figure this out on the ship." The two nodded and went to grab what they could, meeting the others at the dock.

"It seems we're not welcome." Regina said as Killian and Emma walked up to them.

Killian smirked before he just walked passed them making the others follow. "Henry!" He called making the boy climb back up with his brother still in his arms. "We've got some things."

"This is all we could grab in a hurry." Snow said as David set down a cradle and several bags. "But it will be enough to get through until we defeat Hyde and you can take him home." The group went about setting things up and finding a place to sit together and discus ideas as they ate.

Killian awoke, hearing Liam cry. They had been staying on the ship for the last week. He pulled from Emma as she sighed, waking a bit. "Go back to sleep, love." He said softly before he pulled from her embrace and made his way to the small cradle where his son cried. "It's alright lad." Killian said. "Come now, don't wake your mother." He gently picked the infant up and making his way on deck to try to let Emma sleep a little longer. She still was drained from everything that had happened. Killian cradled his son in his arm as he grabbed a bottle from the side table. He found a seat where he could look out at the sea. "Alright lad. Here's your food, let your mother sleep a little longer. You know she's been through a lot for all of us. She deserves a little rest, and you making all this noise won't do, lad."

"You've done a lot too." He heard making him look over his shoulder to see Emma walking over to him with a small smile. "It hasn't been all me. I wouldn't have been able to do anything that I have without you." She leaned down, resting on his shoulder as she watched their son drinking. "He's going to have your eyes." She smiled making his raise a brow.

"You think so?" He smirked looking at the boy balling his fists as they rest against his bottle.

"I do." Emma kissed his cheek. "He's going to have your eyes and he's going to grow up as handsome and courageous and amazing as his father." She ran her finger over Liam's cheek.

"Six months ago I would have never thought I'd be this happy." He said softly as he looked at her. "I was preparing myself to move on to a better place, I was sure I would never see you again. Now I have you and we have a son. I never imagined I could be so happy. I never in a million lifetimes thought I would ever be a father."

"Well now you are." She said softly. "Much like I never thought I could be the savior or find the man who could break down all my walls and stripe me of my armor. I wouldn't have thought I'd fall for the dirty pirate I met in the enchanted forest, the one who tried to trick me and helped Cora." She smirked. "But here I am engaged to that pirate and the mother of his son."

"Life has some funny paths." Killian smirked. "I never did thank you for everything you've done for me." He said softly. Emma looked at him confused. "You've changed me into a better man. You've given me a life, a home, your love…" He looked at little Liam as he blinked slowly and he set the bottle down. "You've given me a son." He smirked and looked at her. "Two sons."

"I would give you anything Killian." She whispered as she walked around to kneel in front of him. "I would give anything to make you happy." She caressed his head. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he pulled her closer for a kiss before they both looked down at their son. "He's going to have your spirit." Killian smirked. "Come, love. Let's go back to bed." He stood and walked with her back to the captain's quarters where he gently laid his sleeping son back into the cradle before he climbed back into the bed, beside the love of his life both drifting back off for what little sleep they could get before their son woke them up again.

Killian furrowed his brow as he heard a noise on deck. He glanced over and found Emma still sleeping; there was no one else onboard. Quietly he climbed from the bed once more, he checked on Liam who was quietly looking around. Killian sighed and lifted the infant once more. He figured if he took care of him before he started to cry Emma would sleep through. Then he heard the footsteps again. He quietly made his way up the stairs, Liam cradled in his handless arm. He pulled a cutlass as he climbed on board looking around for someone who was not invited.

"Halt!" He said as he found someone standing by the rail looking away from him. "Who are you? How did you get on my ship?"

"Killian…" He heard as the man turned around slowly. "I'm glad to see you." Killian dropped the sword tip as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Liam… but how? You…" Killian furrowed his brow.

Liam smirked as he nodded. "I did move on. I wanted to talk to my little brother for a moment." He glanced at the infant. "Who's this?" He smiled as he walked closer while Killian put his sword on the table. "Is he…?"

"My son." Killian smiled looking at his son as he squirmed a bit.

"You and Emma?" Liam asked. Killian smiled as he nodded. He looked at his brother as Liam looked at the infant. "What's my nephew's name?"

"Liam." Killian said making his brother look at him shocked. "Emma wanted to honor you for all you've done for me."

"Emma… even after everything I did in the underworld?" Liam could not believe what he was hearing.

Killian smirked. "Emma is a special person." He said. "She's not like any woman in any realm. She has the kindest heart I've ever seen."

"She loves you." Liam said, as he looked at Killian's face, watching his little brother holding the infant, the look of pure happiness on his face. "You love her."

"Yes." Killian looked at Liam. "I love her very much. She's given me so much. She's given me hope, a future, love, my life as a good man, a son… I love Emma more than I've ever loved anyone."

"You plan to marry her?" Liam watched as Killian nodded.

"I've already asked her." He said. "She said yes, and we were living in our house together. She found out she was pregnant and then her pregnancy was sped up. That mad man, Hyde now has us hiding and trapped on the Jolly Roger."

"That's why I'm here actually." Liam said making Killian look at him confused. "You see, I've heard that this man Hyde has been after Emma. I wasn't able to hear everything." He gave a smile. "I never heard about this little one. But I did hear that this man is dangerous. He is planning to use a power unlike the world has ever seen to erase the realms and create a fresh slate. It will destroy everything and everyone. Emma's powers are stronger than anyone has ever realized."

"How do we stop him?" Killian asked worried.

"He needs to be absorbed. It is the only way to stop him. He is not the only challenge that you will be facing. He will not be the only one after Emma's immense power. You must tread carefully, brother. These troubles that you will be facing are more than you've ever seen."

Killian nodded. "I'm not alone. Emma will not be facing anything alone wither, we have others who are helping us and protecting us. They've added more magic to protect this ship, to protect Emma and our son." Liam nodded with a smile.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you found your happy ending, Killian. You deserve more. I am happy Emma is at your side, keeping you safe. I am happy to see you have a family, a son." He smirked at his brother. "I want you to know how happy I am for you and for Emma. She is perfect for you; I only wish I could take back all that I said to her."

"Emma knows." Killian said.

"She has your best interest at heart. Never forget that. And remember what I said about that crazed man. You must stop him." He paused. "I need to go. Help defeat that man. Keep my sister in law and nephew safe." Killian nodded before suddenly it was as if he had been sleep walking. He looked around before looking at Liam sleeping in his arms.

Killian gave a small smirk as he looked up at the sky. His brother had been there, he knew it wasn't just a dream. Slowly he made his way back below to lay Liam in his cradle. He looked at Emma still sound asleep. She could make him feel things he could not even name. He reached over to gently touch her hair. It was nearly time to wake and start another day of searching for the man who tried to take her and their son from him. With a soft sigh, she turned over.

"One day, you need to stop watching me sleep." She mumbled as she blinked her eyes open. "You're up early, today. Did Liam wake up again?"

"For a few moments." He said as he sat beside her as she sat up, resting her head on his shoulder. "I heard someone walking around on deck and when I checked on him he was being a good lad, just laying there quiet." Killian smirked. "I took him up on deck so he wouldn't start his noise and I ran into someone."

"On the ship? How is that possible?" Emma asked lifting her head to look at him.

"It was my brother." Emma furrowed her brow. "He apparently had a warning about Hyde that he wanted to make sure we got. He said that Hyde is a very dangerous man; he said that he plans to use your powers to wipe all the realms clean. It's not just to make a world that their known in it's to create a whole new universe."

"How could he do that?" She asked worried.

"Liam said you have more power than anyone has ever realized." Killian explained.

Emma looked over at the baby in his cradle. "How do we stop him? If he manages to use my powers, he could kill everyone. He'd take away everything. He would take Liam and Henry and you…"

"It's not going to happen." Killian rested his forehead against hers. "I will never let that mad man take your powers or near either boy. He will be destroyed before he can even think of coming after them."

Emma gave him a small smile. "I know. We won't let anything happen." He gave her a quick kiss before she gave a small laugh making him raise a brow. "You're a very protective dad." He just smirked at her. "You're this protective over your son, what would you do when you have a daughter?"

"When?" He asked making her give a small smile. "When we have a daughter, you don't want to know what I'll do." She could not help but give a little laugh as she kissed him again. "Liam said one more thing. The only way to defeat Hyde is to absorb him."

"Absorb? How do you absorb someone?" Emma wondered.

"I don't know, but that's what he said." Killian shrugged.

Emma nodded. "Then I guess we should get moving and tell the others. The sooner we can finish him, the sooner we can go home."

"Aye, love." Killian wrapped his arm around her, spending the last little bit of the morning together.

"Absorbed?" Jekyll asked as he listened to the conversation at the meeting. "I think I have an idea about that." Everyone looked at him. "That potion split us, absorbing him… maybe it means becoming one. Absorb him back into my body."

"You can do that?" Emma asked confused.

"I don't know." He said looking worried. "But if I find a way what is to stop him from taking control and caging me again?"

"We'll figure something out. But right at this moment he is a bigger threat on his own running around town and going after Emma's magic and her infant son." Regina said. "We need to stop him now."

"I will work on a potion to combine us back to one person." Jekyll said as he stood and left.

Regina looked at Emma and Killian standing to the side with Henry. "You should stay on the ship. If he finds out what we're up to he may rush in to take your powers and the baby." Killian laid his hand on Liam's head as he slept in Emma's arms. "Henry you should go with them. Hyde could use anyone to get what he wants. It's best if everyone was protected as best as possible."

"What about everyone else?" Emma said looking at the others, her family.

"We'll be fine." Snow said.

"We can set something up." Killian said. "It's the most protected place. We have the crew's quarters and the deck. It's not a lot but at least it's a protected place until we figure this out."

"We'll have to move quickly." Regina said looking at the others. "Grab what you need and head to the ship."

Killian walked with Emma and Henry as they made their way to the ship, with their things already there. Once there Henry brought the cradle on deck and Emma laid Liam down before helping Killian to arrange more room for everyone. Killian was finishing up below deck when Emma went to check on Liam and Henry and found Henry leaning over the cradle.

"How's your little brother?" Emma asked, making Henry look at her.

"He's okay, he was just hungry." Henry explained as Emma glanced at the now sleeping baby. "I didn't want to bother you guys."

Emma looked at him before sitting on the bench beside him. "Listen, Henry…. Just because Liam-."

"You don't have to." He said with a small smirk. "I know you're not going to forget about me, and I know why you gave me up. When you had me, you didn't have all of this. Now you do, you have your family, and friends and Hook. I know it's different. You don't have to worry about me getting upset."

Emma smirked, wrapping her arm around him. "You're a smart kid." She said making him smirk.

"I'm glad you and Hook are together." He said. "I'm glad you found your happy ending. And I'm glad I have a little brother." Emma smiled at him. "I've always wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry you had to deal with so much before you got to be happy. Hooks like a dad, even though my real dad is gone I know h would be happy that Hook is here looking after all of us and making you happy."

"He thinks of you as his own. He would be happy to hear you think the same." Emma smiled.

"It's all finished." Killian said as he came up on deck and walked over to them. "There should be enough room to keep everyone safe so we can all actually sleep. Unless your son would like to open that big mouth he got from you." Emma rolled her eyes but could not help the little smile as he chuckled.

"We're here." They heard making Killian and Emma walk over to help the others carry their things onto the ship. "We thought it was a good idea to bring everyone who could be a target and who can protect the ship." Regina said. Once everyone is on Zelena, Emma and myself will use our magic to intensify the protection spell. A small area with the three of our powers together will make it impossible for Hyde or any of his forgotten to get through."

"Sounds like a good plan, but we can't just sit around, there's people out there that could get hurt." Emma said looking out at the town.

"Jekyll is making his potion, it's just a matter of time before we can finish this but in the mean time protecting your magic and your infant." Regina said. "We will protect this town." Emma nodded as Regina moved passed her.

"It'll all work out. Like she said the biggest thing right now is to keep you and Liam safe." Killian said as he wrapped her in his arms. Later that night, Emma stood looking out at the horizon when she felt arms snake around her. "What are you doing, love?" He asked as he rested his head on hers.

"Just watching the horizon." She smiled, turning to look at him.

Killian smirked as he kissed her head. "What's on your mind? I can tell when you're thinking on something."

She sighed as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about what your brother said."

"He said he wanted to take back what he said to you. He said you were good for me." He smirked.

Emma gave a small smile. "I know, but it's what he told you that I'm thinking about. How would he know about my powers and how strong they are? I know I have raw power but a power that no one's ever seen before? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have a power that no one has ever been able o see. A power that is so strong it could wipe out the universe in the wrong hands. A power that you use to protect others." Killian said making her turn in his arms. "You are more special that you'll ever know. You've helped so many, you've protected so many. You've saved so many." He smirked at her.

"And that makes me special? If you haven't noticed half my family has done that." She scoffed.

"You saved me." He smirked. "Isn't that something that's special? I mean how many people have been able to save me. You brought me back from the darkness twice; you went to the underworld to save me. You've loved me. Now that is special." Emma rolled her eyes. "You underestimate yourself."

"You overestimate me." She smiled up at him as he chuckled. A cry made them look over at the cradle to the side where Liam was laying. They had set up three little cradles, each where the babies could lay while their parents spent time relaxing for once and talking.

Killian pulled away to walk over to his son as he flailed his little fists. "I hear you, lad." He said as he gently lifted the boy into his arms. Liam slowly calmed as Killian held him, not noticing the eyes watching him. The small smiles of the others who watched the villain Captain Hook holding his son, calming the infants cries.

"He's probably hungry." Emma said as she walked over with a bottle.

"Can I?" Henry asked coming to their side. Killian smirked as he handed Liam to Henry before Emma gave him the bottle and watched him walk off to the side to feed his brother.

"You've got a good boy." Killian said looking back at Emma who smiled. "He's taking the big brother job well."

"He's actually really happy about it." Emma said making Killian look at her. "He said he's glad that I have you, he's glad that we have Liam. He said you're like a dad to him, so having Liam isn't going to change anything."

"He said that?" Killian looked back over where Henry was sitting.

Emma gave a nod. "He did. He says that Neal would be happy that you were here taking care of us. I'm glad you're with us too. I'm glad that Henry has someone to look up to, someone to be a dad for him."

Killian smirked as he turned and kissed her. "Do you now?" He smirked, giving her a look she knew well.

"We have guests." Emma said before they kissed once more. "It's getting late; we should get Liam to bed and see what sleep we can get before he wakes us up." Emma smirked as Killian chuckled, going to grab the cradle to take back to their quarters, mumbling about the loud mouth of their son from his mother. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to where Henry was holding his sleeping brother while Regina sat talking to him.

"He really was hungry." Henry said looking up at Emma. "He ate the whole bottle and passed right out."

"Just like his father after too many bottles." Regina smirked making Henry and Emma laugh.

"Hey." Killian said as he walked up behind Emma. "I heard that." He said making Emma laugh a little more before, she kissed his cheek.

"If he can get his loud mouth from me he can get milk drunk from you." She laughed making him roll his eyes. Emma kissed his cheek again before she turned back to Henry. "Okay, it's bed time for the little one." She took Liam from Henry. "Good night, kid." She said before she kissed his head and started for the captain's quarters as Regina went to check on Robyn.

"With that noisy little brother of yours we need to get all the sleep we can get." Killian said with a smirk. "Everything should be set for you, but if anyone needs anything-."

"I know where everything is." Henry cut in with a smirk. "You and mom need some sleep; I know Liam doesn't play nice. Like you said, you need to sleep when you can. Besides I know you get less sleep than my mom." Henry said making Killian raise a brow. "You're the one who gets up when Liam wakes up and you let my mom sleep."

"You're an observant lad." Killian said.

"You've taken me sailing on the Jolly Roger enough for me to know where everything is. I've got this handled."

Killian nodded. "Well, good night."

"Night, dad." Henry said making Killian stop in his tracks and look at Henry as he looked a little embarrassed but Killian gave him a little smirk and a nod before he continued on his way to bed.

Killian woke up and furrowed his brow. He hadn't heard Liam cry nearly all night. Slowly he untangled himself from Emma and went to find the cradle empty. That's when he heard the whimpering sounds above deck. Climbing the stairs, he found Henry sitting on a bench holding Liam who was babbling and making noises. He stood still, leaning on the rail, watching Henry hold the baby in front of him, talking with him.

"I know, but you have to let our parents sleep. They have a lot of work to do and it takes a lot to keep us all safe. They can't do that if they're tired." The baby fussed. "Don't fuss, you know I'm right. I'm your big brother, you should listen to me." Henry sighed as he shifted to lay Liam in his arms. "I know we're not one hundred percent brothers, but your dad really loves our mom. He's been trying to let her sleep when you cry all night, but I've known him longer than you, he's not my real dad but he's always been there like a dad, he teaches me things and takes me sailing, like he'll do with you when you're bigger, but you have to behave."

Killian turned quickly when he felt a hand on his back, he smirked seeing Emma come to his side watching Henry still talking with the baby about their parents and how important it was that he cooperate and let them rest so they could keep everyone safe. "See, I told you." Emma said softly so to not alert Henry that the two were there. "He loves you like a father. We're really a family."

"Not until I marry you." He smirked, taking her hand and playing with Liam's ring on her finger. "Then it's official." Emma just smirked at him. "Your boy is something else. He takes after his father for much but he does take after you in many ways." Killian kissed her hand as they went back to listening to Henry.

"So if you go to sleep mom and dad can save everyone and then we can go home to the big house dad picked out. Then when you get a little bigger your big brother can show you some fun places to play and dad will take us sailing together, teaching you all about the stars and the ship." Henry smirked. "so go to sleep and let mom and dad rest for a little bit. But don't worry; your big brother will make sure you're okay." Emma smiled before she pulled on Killian's arm, pulling him back to their bed as Henry shifted to stand. The two climbed into bed by the time they heard Henry on the steps. Emma laid her head on Killian's chest and Killian cracked his eye open as Henry quietly crept across the room to lay the baby in his cradle. "Good night Liam." Henry said softly before he crept back out of the room leaving Emma and Killian smiling at what they had witnessed before they fell back to sleep for what remained of the night.

After three days, Regina and Snow came back to the ship with Jekyll in tow. "I will need to be next to him for this to work." He explained. "And I'm afraid… I will need to be destroyed before he can take full control. I am not strong enough to cage him."

"There has to be another way." Snow said. "What if we find a way to weaken him before we trap him?"

"We can use a spell to try to drain him as much as we can." Regina suggested. "Once he's drained he will have no strength to fight, and once he's captured as long as you don't use that potion he should stay dormant."

"It's a possibility but it is very unlikely." Jekyll shook his head. "We cannot defeat him, he must be absorbed and I will not be able to control him."

"We'll figure something out. We still have to find out where he's hiding." Snow said as the group fell silent, moving about the ship to busy themselves. Snow glanced over and found Emma walking up to Killian looking out at the sea. She smiled, she could see how much love was between the two, and she knew the pirate feared for Emma, especially with Hyde after her powers.

Emma bumped his side making him smirk as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll figure it out." Killian said. He was worried that they would have to kill the doctor or that Hyde would somehow manage to get his hands on Emma.

"What if when Liam said absorb, maybe he didn't mean for Jekyll to absorb Hyde. Maybe he meant to absorb his power, like take away him, leave him with just the body." Emma said looking at Killian as he turned, looking at her worried.

"You can't be seriously thinking about taking his powers into yourself." Killian looked worried. "You know what could happen, Swan."

"I know but isn't it better to have me take his powers and destroy him than to have to kill someone?" Emma said looking at him seriously.

Killian sighed in defeat. "You're going to do it any way aren't you?" She just smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "Then make sure every possible problem is covered." She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before she walked off to talk with Regina about her idea. Killian knew she wanted to help everyone; she was so caring when it came to those around her, but he worried about her. He worried about losing her; he could not live without her as much as she could not live without him. He could not lose her, especially now that they had Liam.

It only took an hour before Emma and Regina had called everyone together to talk about the plan. "We might have figured out another way." Regina said. "All we know is he needs to be absorbed, it might be possible for Emma to use her light magic to absorb Hyde's powers. She'll be able to nullify them and destroy them once she takes them in."

"What if you can't?" David asked worried.

"Then… he could take mine." Emma said. "It's like a tug of war until one defeat the other."

"Hook." David said looking at Killian. "What do you say about this?"

Emma and Killian looked at each other before he answered. "It's not my call, mate." He smirked. "Even if I didn't want her to do anything she would still do what she wants. It's her choice." Emma gave him a small smile as David sighed and looked back at Emma and Regina.

"We still don't know where he is." Snow said.

Killian looked at Emma; he knew what she had planned. "We will if I go back into town. He's been in hiding for a while so he could take it as we think we're safe. He'll come out to try to get to me, that's when we hit him."

"You're going to use yourself as bate?" Snow asked worried and watched Emma nod. "What about Liam?"

Again, Emma and Killian looked at each other. "He'll stay on the Jolly Roger with Henry, and Archie."

"Neal will stay too, we'll go with you." Snow said looking at David as he nodded. "You should have everyone you can there to help"

Regina looked at Zelena who rolled her eyes. "Fine, Robyn will stay here as well while we all go to our doom." She said before walking away.

"We'll go tonight; everyone else should leave in the morning." Emma said before she turned to walk over to where she had set the cradle up for Liam to rest on deck with everyone. She bent over and adjusted his blanket around him as he slept.

"Emma." She looked up as Snow walked over to her. "Are you sure this is the best idea? I mean he managed to get a hold of you and use a potion to speed p your pregnancy, now you're using yourself as bait leaving your baby here alone."

"He won't be alone." Emma said. "He'll have Robyn and Neal and they'll have Archie and Henry to take care of them. They won't be alone. And if I don't go, I'll just be sitting here hiding from that man who wanted to take my powers and hurt my newborn. He is out there, he is a real threat, and he is threatening my family. I can't just hide until he decides to come out of the shadows and hurt someone I care about."

Snow nodded. "I know. I just… I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine. My powers are back and will work when I want them to. Besides, it's not like ill be alone. Hook will be with me." Emma gave a small smile as they glanced over to where Killian was bent down a bit to talk with Henry and Neal. "He won't let anything happen to me."

"I know he won't. Just be careful tonight. And make sure you get back to Henry and Liam." Snow said.

"I will. There's nothing that will stop us from getting back to them." Emma said before she hugged her mother. "We should probably get going. The longer I'm outside of the protection spell the more of a chance he has to catch wind of my powers. The sooner we find him and get this done, the sooner we can take Henry and Liam home."

Snow just nodded as she watched Emma continue to the captain's quarters where she began grabbing what she knew she would need. It was only a few moments longer when Killian joined her. He stood, leaning on the stairs, watching her move about the cabin, not saying a word. She glanced at him and raised a brow, wondering what was going on in his head. "Are you sure about this plan?" He asked. "It's not that I don't trust you or trust that you will be alright. I just…" He sighed as he pushed from the steps and walked over to her as she turned to face him. "I can't lose you, Emma."

"Killian." She said with a small smile. "I won't leave you. You won't lose me, I promise." He gave a nod and kissed her. "You asked me to marry you and we have a son now. You can't get rid of me that easily." He chuckled making her laugh before he pulled her into a deep and loving kiss, one filled with his love and passion for her.

"Emma?" They heard making them part. They leaned their heads together, trying to reign themselves back in, forgetting they had a ship full of their friends and family. "Emma?" They heard Snow again.

"I'll be right up." Emma said as she smiled at Killian. "I love you." She said softly making him smirk.

"I love you too, Swan." He told her, kissing her cheek before he helped her with the bag that held everything they would need to take with them. The two climbed back on deck and found Regina, Snow, David and Henry waiting for them. "Henry, you're acting Captain while we're gone." Killian said making Henry smile. "You know where everything is and what to do if anything happens."

Henry nodded. "I can handle it." Killian gave him a quick nod as he set the bag on the table.

"Hopefully he wants my powers bad enough to strike sooner rather than later." Emma said. "Never thought I'd be anxious to have someone come after me." She smirked. "We'll call if anything happens before you leave the ship tomorrow." Emma told her parents before giving them hugs then turning to Henry. "Be careful, kid." She said before she pulled him into a hug. "Take care of everyone for us."

"Don't worry, I can handle everything. Just be safe and come back soon." Henry said. "Liam and I will be waiting."

"We will." Emma hugged him once more. She went to the cradle and gently pulled Liam into her arms as David spoke with Killian. "You be good for your big brother." She told the infant.

"Before we leave the ship, Zelena and I will add another layer of protection, just in case. He, Henry and the others will be more than safe here on the ship while we finish this villain." Regina said as she walked up beside Emma. "Until we leave, I'll make sure Liam is taken care of." Emma gave a nod as she glanced at Henry. "Henry will be fine too. You know how he is. He'll be safe here, and he's able to control the ship if he needs to, thanks to captain guy-liner." The two smiled.

"Thanks Regina." Emma said. "I know how it must be, seeing everything and all." She looked at the woman who just gave a sad nod. "I'm glad you were the one who raised Henry. You really are a great mother and a great friend."

Regina did not know what to say. She looked at Emma a moment longer before she just gave a nod. "you should get going. I'll keep him safe with Henry." Emma nodded, kissing Liam's head before she handed him to Regina. "Be careful, Ms. Swan." Emma nodded and turned to walk over to Killian who was talking to Henry about if there was an emergency, and where to sail the ship. He glanced over as Regina walked over holding Liam.

"Alright, lad. I'm sure you'll be a good captain. Take care of my ship." Killian said making the boy nod. "And stay safe. Don't you go taking after either one of your mothers, be smarter." Emma hit his arm as Regina gave him a glare making both he and Henry laugh. "Just be safe, Henry."

"I will. The Jolly Roger will be right here waiting for you with Liam." Henry smiled.

Killian smirked. "And you as well, I hope."

"I'll try not to take after my moms." He smiled making Killian smirk. "Be safe, and take care of my mom." Killian just nodded before he grabbed the bag and watched Henry give Emma one last hug before the couple were on their way to the house he had picked out what seemed like so long ago.

Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked. "They'll be fine. Henry's a fine pirate, if anything does happen, he'll be able to get everyone to safety. But nothing is going to happen; you've got me to tell you when you're being stupid." He smirked making her smile at him.

"I know, I just… I gave Henry away when he was born. I lost him. And now, that we have Liam… I don't want to lose any time with him and I don't want to waste any more time with Henry. I want to finish this thing with Hyde and be able to watch Henry grow the rest of the way and to be there when Liam starts to talk and walk and everything."

"You will be." Killian said as they stopped in front of their house. "Emma, you have always succeeded in everything you've set out for. You're stubborn and strong. Your boy and our boy are going to have that in them. Henry's already showed it with what he's done over the last year. You will see them again soon."

Emma nodded. "You know you really are a great dad." She smiled. "You're great with Henry and you take on all the responsibilities with Liam." She said as she started for their front door, lacing her fingers with his. "I never thought I could be so happy. But here I am, even about to face down a crazy man. I am so beyond happy to have you with me. I never thought I'd find anyone I would want a future with, but not only have you made me want a future you've made me drop my armor, and break my walls, and stand my ground to face that future with you and Henry and our son. I never thought I'd be with someone let along have another kid, and one that I could raise." She smiled as he walked closer, listening while she leaned against the house.

"I never thought I'd be able to feel true love, let alone be a father." He smirked.

Emma reached out grabbing the edges of his jacket. "I'm so glad I found my happy ending." Killian looked at her for a moment making her smile at him. "It took me a while to realize everything. I guess I still had a little bit of armor still left, but when you asked me to marry you and when I told you I was pregnant and seeing you hold Liam… I knew without a doubt. You are my happy ending." Killian looked at her a moment before he crushed his lips to hers. The two kissed with such passion and heat that they barely opened the door to get into the house before they were pulling at each other's clothes, to show how much they loved each other with actions instead of words. Especially since, they were now alone and free to do what they wanted.

Emma and Killian were walking down the street towards Granny's when a voice stopped them in their tracks. "Baiting me. Very clever." They turned around and found Hyde standing with a handful of forgotten warriors. "But I'm afraid there is no possible way for you to do anything to me. And so baiting me does nothing but hurt yourselves."

"That's what you think." Emma said as she narrowed her eyes. "You sped up my pregnancy and threatened my friends, my family and my son. You'd be surprised what a pissed of mother can do." She clenched her fists as Killian stood beside her ready to keep her as safe as he possibly could.

"No, you see, I am powerful enough to take control. The moment you use your powers I will be able to take them and use them as I see fit. It's all in redirection. And my friends here will make sure I accomplish our task." Hyde explained.

"Emma…" Killian said becoming a little nervous with this new information.

"You got away from me once. I will not allow it to happen again. I need the immense power you hold and the brand new pure hearted powers of the product of true love."

"You're not going anywhere near our son." Killian said glaring at the man. "You failed, Hyde. You will never get anywhere near our son, and you're not taking her magic." Emma felt her resolve strengthen hearing his words of confidence. As he had told her the night before, she could do this. She would succeed and they would both have a future together with Henry and Liam and any other children they may have down the road. They would both be there to see Henry graduate and get married and start his own family, and they would be there to watch Liam say his first words and start to walk and grow.

Emma shifted slowly to not bring attention to herself as Hyde laughed. "There is nothing a lowly pirate can do to me."

"No." Killian said. "I can't do much to you."

"But I can." Emma said as she threw her hands up and using her magic to throw Hyde into the brick wall.

The forgotten waited for their orders from Hyde as he slowly got back to his feet. "Emma!" Everyone looked over to see Regina, Zelena, Snow and David coming over to help.

"Liam?" Killian said low as David came to his side.

"He's safe." David told him as he gave the pirate a sword and drew his own.

"Little ants." Hyde said watching as the friends gathered behind Emma. "Bring me what I seek." He said as he stepped back and let the forgotten warriors charge in. He did not expect Emma to charge straight through at him. "Well that was easy."

Emma used all she could muster to throw him into the wall once more before staying connected and pushing him into the asphalt. "You will not get my magic, and you sure as hell are not going near my son." She said as she latched onto what she felt radiating from his body and she let the light soar inside her as it magnified and seemed to burn Hyde. She tugged, trying to absorb like Killian's brother had said when suddenly Hyde stood with a roar sending a blast of energy, making her fly through the air and hit the wall of a building hard.

"Emma!" Snow called in fear, making Killian look over as she hit the wall and fell to the ground with Hyde stalking over to her. Killian shoved the man he was fighting as hard as he could and took off, trying to get to Emma.

He stepped in front of her, holding his sword up level with Hyde's neck. "Not one more step." Hyde looked at him confused. "I may not be able to do much damage to you but I will stop you from getting to her." Hyde smirked and took a step before he was flung back. Looking over he found Zelena give a little smirk before going back to the forgotten. Killian quickly knelt beside Emma. "Swan." He said as he checked to make sure she was still alive. "Emma."

"I'm… I'm okay." She said softly before looking up at him. "Just knocked the wind out of me." She told him as he helped her stand back up. "I'll be okay. It's time to end this and get back to Henry and Liam."

"You are going nowhere." Hyde said as he stomped back up to them. Killian held his sword up again as Emma prepared herself for another fight. "You think you're clever, but you're not. You cannot win. We will have our world."

"No, you won't." Emma said as she again sent as much light as she could through her into the man making him stumble back a few steps. Several forgotten charged, making Killian pull away to keep them from getting to Emma. "You have no idea what I'm capable of doing. Especially when my family is threatened." She said as she again latched onto what she felt coming from his body. He magic tightened and targeted, it was like a kid with a magnifying glass and an anthill. The light magic seared through her and gripped onto Hyde before she tugged at it. He tried to send another blast at her but she shifted and flung him into the side of a building before pulling on the magic again. He screamed in anger, trying to get to her, only to be knocked down each time he tried. Emma narrowed her eyes as she gave on hard yank making him scream and drop to the ground as light flew into Emma, knocking her to the ground, unconscious. The forgotten looked around horrified as David and Zelena secured Hyde.

"Emma." Killian said, as he was the first one at her side. "Emma." He said again as he reached out to touch her face only to recoil. Her skin felt like he had just shoved his hand into a house fire. He furrowed his brow as Regina and Snow knelt on the other side. "Emma." He said again, but she still lay unconscious.

"She's battling for control of the power." Regina said.

Killian looked at her worried. "Do something. Help her."

"It's not a battle I can enter, pirate." She said sternly as she looked up at him. For the first time he realized just how hard, it was for Regina to watch her friend go through all of this. He was not the only one worried; he was not the only one frightened. Her parents were not even where it stopped. The evil queen, who had despised the woman for so long, was battling herself to try to find a way to help. She was frightened that Emma could be gone forever. "She'll win." Regina said low so only Killian heard. "She's strong, and has a lot to fight for and come back to. She'll beat it." Killian looked at her a moment before he gave a small nod, trying to touch Emma's cheek again and again feeling as if he had just touched fire.

"There has to be something we can do." Killian said as his anxiety shot up, watching, as Emma lay unresponsive and he could not even touch her.

Regina just sat looking at Emma before putting her hand over her chest. "I gave her what strength I could. It should help her take the upper hand."

Killian reached out. "She's cooling down." He said softly as he began to relax.

"We should take her back to the ship and let her rest. Being surrounded by that strong protection spell we have layered there will help. She'll be able to draw from that to help battle the powers she just took in." Regina said. Killian nodded before he pulled Emma's limp body into his arms and carried her back to his ship where Henry and Snow ran around gather all the pillows and blankets they could find to make a place for her to rest.

"She's going cold." He looked at Regina worried.

"She will. It's her body's way of adjusting to the new bag of magic." She explained. She looked at Killian and gave a little smirk. She had never seen the pirate so frantic and frightened before in all the time she had known him. "Emma is strong and stubborn. She'll be alright." She comforted him.

Killian nodded. "I know, but it still doesn't stop the worry, watching her." Regina gave a nod as the two fell silent, waiting for any indication of what was going on inside Emma.

By nightfall, Emma still had not come too and the others were finding places to get comfortable and rest nearby. Killian still sat at her side but he had propped himself up and now had her head lying in his lap. Regina sat off to the side by David and Snow. David looked over and followed Regina's line of sight. He glanced at Snow, sleeping against him before he looked at Regina again. "You're worried."

"It was a massive amount of magic that she absorbed into herself. It's a hard task to absorb anything let alone something like she did." Regina paused and they fell silent. "He actually, really loves her." She said making David look at Killian.

"Hook wasn't my first choice for my daughter but he's shown how much he really cares for her and how great a man he is for her. And he makes her happy. That's the only thing we could ever ask for. We just want our daughter happy."

"She is." Regina gave a small smile as she felt her heart clench thinking about Robin. "I've known Hook for a long time, and I've never seen him so worried, so faithful and attentive to anyone. I've seen Emma close herself off and hide behind her walls. He's the only one I've seen her drop her mask and let everything be visible for. They're good for each other. Liam is lucky to have them as his parents. And Henry still has a father figure in his life, even without Robin."

"You deserved more, Regina. Even after everything, you turned yourself around and did everything you possibly could to change who you were to be a mom Henry deserved. You still have everyone here. You still have family." He said making her look at him from the corner of her eye.

"Emma." They heard Killian said making David and Regina look over. Killian was looking down at Emma before a smile grew across his face. He gently ran a hand over her cheek before she reached up to caress his.

"I'm sorry I worried you." She said softly as David woke Snow and the three went over to them.

"You're safe, that's all that matters, love." He said making her smile. "How do you feel?"

"So tired." She said weakly.

"That'll happen." Regina said as she knelt in front of Killian to look at Emma as she barely had the energy to look over at the woman. "It was a battle for your body. You'll be drained for a couple weeks and weak for about a week. You'll probably sleep for a few days. But you won, the magic and power is subdued and contained."

"Hyde…?" Emma asked.

"He's locked away as a normal being." Snow said. "Don't worry about him. We have him locked up and all the other forgotten rounded up and secure. You just rest and feel better." Cries made them all turn towards the cradle off to the side. Henry sat up rubbing his eyes before he tended to Liam. He had taken it upon himself to care for the infant until his mother had recovered. He wanted to let Killian be able to be there for Emma in case she needed anything.

"Rest, love." Killian said with a smirk as Emma's eyes slid closed. He let out a relieved sigh as Snow and David moved off to get rest, now knowing their daughter would be fine. "Thank you." He said looking at Regina. "You gave her strength and watched over her once we got her back here."

Regina nodded. "We may not see eye to eye all the time but she's become a good friend. You should rest too, guy-liner." Killian just smirked at her nickname for him before she went below deck where David and Snow had found their places. Killian looked back at Henry as he cradled the infant.

"You alright with him, lad?" He asked.

Henry nodded. "I told you, I can handle him while you take care of mom." Henry said.

"I'm going to take your mother to an actual bed. Would you like help moving things below deck?" Killian asked.

"Nah, I think we'll spend the night under the stars." He smiled as he gently laid Liam back in the cradle and covered him up. "We'll be okay, and if we do need anything I know where to find you."

"Good lad." Killian said as he gently pulled Emma into his arms, this time she cuddled closer and wrapped her arms around him. He smirked as he walked passed Henry and Liam to the captain's quarters for some good rest.

Killian woke up and looked at Emma who had turned and curled into his side during the night. He smirked as he moved her hair back from her face. Again, he could not take his eyes from her, never wanting moments like these to disappear. He did not want to wake up and find that this was all a dream of a villain who could never have his happy ending. Emma shifted and cuddled closer to him making him smirk at her. He could not feel happier than when he was with her. He heard movement on deck and realized the sun was up already. He pulled from the bed and made his way above deck where he found everyone awake, talking and joking.

"About time you woke up." Henry smiled as he walked up to his father figure. "You never sleep this late. Guess you needed the sleep like Mom." Killian just gave a small nod. "How is she?" He asked worried.

"She's fine, lad. She's still sleeping, it's probably best to leave her be for a while." Killian said making Henry nod. "But as soon as she awakens I'll let you know." Henry gave him a smile so similar to the one he had seen on Neal's face when he was a boy on the Jolly Roger. Killian gave a small smirk as he thought of how much the boy reminded him of Neal. Killian turned and went back below deck and found Emma tossing.

"Killian." She said as her eyes slowly opened.

"Here, love." He said as he sat on the side of the bed. She laced her fingers with his as he leaned over to give her a kiss. "You should go back to sleep."

"Liam…" She said softly.

Killian let go of her hand and brushed her hair back a bit. "He's above deck with the others. He's fine. Hyde is locked up, and everyone is on deck waiting for you to recover." She sighed, relieved before she put her arm over his lap and pulled closer to him. "You've got plenty of time to rest."

"Stay." She said softly making him smirk before he shifted, getting more comfortable to lay with her, cuddled into his side. At some point, he ended up dosing off to wake up and find it late at night. He looked over at Emma and found the bed empty. Furrowing his brow, he climbed from the bed and went above deck. He paused when he saw Emma leaning against the mass with Liam in her arms.

"Emma. Love, what are you doing up?" He asked as he went to her side as she looked up at him. He slowly sat next to her as she looked back at their son.

"I woke up and was going to get some air and then I heard him fussing." She explained as she leaned against him. Killian put his arm around her shoulders and looked down at his son, fighting sleep.

"You should get more sleep. You took a lot of power in and needed Regina to give you power as a barrier just to get you back here." He said kissing the top of her head. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I didn't mean for you to worry." She sighed. "I'm so glad I was okay. So I could come back here to you and Henry and Liam." She gently ran a finger over Liam's little cheek.

"Aye, me too." He said giving her another kiss to the top of her head. "I think he missed his mother." Killian said watching as Liam looked around silently. "He was never this quiet with Henry." He chuckled. "Guess he needed a mother's touch, not a big brother."

"I guess so." She smiled and looked up at Killian. "I lost so much time with Henry because I wanted him to have his best chance. I never thought he could have his best chance with me that I would be able to take care of him, but when I got to know him and came here, I realized I was so wrong and I had just given away so many years. I don't want to lose anything with Liam. I don't want to make the same mistakes."

"You won't. You've got family and friends here to help. You're not in prison and you're not alone raising him." Killian said softly as he gently laid his hand on Liam's belly. "You won't miss anything with Liam and you'll be able to be there for Henry when he needs you. That's what matters." Emma nodded as she looked back at Liam.

"I don't want Henry to feel like I gave him away but I'm keeping Liam." Emma said softly voicing the fear that even after talking to Henry, still lingered in her mind.

Killian kissed her temple. "He understands. He's a smart boy." Emma just nodded. "Now come back to bed, love." He said watching as Liam slept soundly wrapped in Emma's arms. She just gave a small nod and followed him back to the captain's quarters watching as he grabbed the cradle and carried it with them. He smirked watching as Emma gently swayed still holding Liam. "You have to put him down."

"I know. It's just… I don't want to let him out of my arms. I don't want this to end." She said softly before he went to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest.

"If this dream hasn't ended when I asked you to marry me or when you said you were pregnant or when Liam was born, it's not going to." He smirked and glanced out the porthole. "it's almost dawn. Might as well just stay up."

Emma gave a small smile as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Once Hyde and his forgotten are completely taken care of maybe we could take Liam on his fist ship ride?" She watched as Killian gave a little chuckle.

"Aye, we can take Henry and Liam out ailing. First family trip." He said with a smile making Emma give him a bright smile. "Let's get ready for the day of finishing off the villains before we go off to the high seas."

"No high seas. Liam's too little for that much right now." She smirked as she turned letting him take the infant. She stood a moment staring at him holding his son. He raised a brow as he caught her looking at him. "I just like watching you hold him. It's kind of cute." He gave a laugh she had not heard in a while.

"Well, Swan…" He smirked as he moved closer and leaned in to capture her lips. The sound of someone running down the steps made them part and turn to see Henry looking relieved as he looked at Killian holding Liam. "You alright, lad?"

"Yeah, I just woke up and Liam and the cradle were gone, I was just worried." Henry said with a small smile. "I'm glad you're okay, mom." He said before she reached out and hugged him tight.

Emma looked at Killian who smirked before he laid Liam in his cradle. Emma pulled back and looked at Henry. "Hey, kid, you want to go on a family sailing trip?"

"Really?" He grinned. "When?"

"After we've finished with Hyde and the forgotten." She told him. "As soon as we make sure they can't do any more damage we can all go out together. Why don't you go up and start getting things set. We'll be up in a bit to go finish things." Henry nodded and bound up the stairs back on deck. "He seemed really excited about that." She smiled when she turned to face Killian.

"He's always excited to go sailing." Killian told her. "He'd be a good pirate."

"No, he's not going to be a pirate, don't even try." Emma said as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him with a small smile. "And don't think about corrupting Liam either."

"I can't have even one of them?" He chuckled making her laugh, pulling him closer.

"No pirate, but you can make them into fine sailors like their father." She said before pulling away as they changed and went back above deck, Liam back in Emma's arms. She found the others making their way on deck as she and Killian made their way from the captain's quarters. Snow and David who expressed how happy they were that she was awake and all right immediately pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine, guys."

"We know." Snow said as she pulled back to look at Emma. "We know, we're just so glad. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just want to make sure that Hyde and his forgotten followers can't do anything more than they already have." Emma said. "Once we're done, we're going to take Liam on his first trip sailing." She smiled as she looked down at Liam still sleeping in her arms. Snow smiled as she looked at her grandson as Henry pulled Killian away to talk to him about the ship.

"He's like a father to Henry." Snow said softly. "I couldn't have asked for a better man to be there for you and Henry."

Emma smiled as they watched Killian tease Henry as the two went back and forth. "He is a father to Henry, and he feels like Henry's his own. I want Henry to know that I didn't just give him away and now I'm keeping Liam. Killian has faith that Henry understands. But I think he worries a bit too and wants to make sure Henry knows he's still important to us." She watched as Killian said something making Henry double over laughing as he just shook his head.

"I'm sure Henry knows. And Hook is a good man." Snow said trying to console her daughter.

David sighed. "I hate to say it but Hook is an honorable man. He's grown on me." He shrugged. "He is the father of one of my grandsons and the man who takes care of my daughter."

Emma smiled, knowing it was practically killing him to admit that. "You ready, Swan?" Killian asked as he walked back over with Henry beside him. "Henry said he'll keep an eye on Liam while we're gone. So we can finish up and set sail as soon as we get back."

"We won't be long." Emma said as she gently passed Liam to Henry. "Okay, let's go." Emma led Killian, Snow and David off the ship towards the jail where they met Regina and Zelena watching Hyde pace back and forth in the cell like a caged animal.

"He's been doing that since he woke up last night." Zelena said watching the crazed man. ''Hasn't said a word. I think you've caused some brain damage."

"I doubt there's any damage I could do to his brain." Emma scoffed as she walked closer watching as Hyde stopped pacing, glaring at her. "Don't like being caged?" She asked as she walked closer to the bars. Hyde slowly wrapped his long fingers around the bars as his gaze intensified. "You're not getting out of this. And you're not getting my powers or my son. You failed."

"For now." He half growled.

Emma looked at him a minute before a small smile crossed her face. "Your forgotten followers are all rounded up. You have no one to save you. Even if you did, you're too weak to do anything but give nasty looks."

"And he won't be doing that for very much longer." Regina said as she walked closer holding the black fairy's wand. She smirked as she held the wand up. "Ready for a trip little bug?" Hyde glared at her hard, he knew what they were going o do.

"Now to figure out where to send him." Snow said walking to her daughter's side.

Emma gave a small smile. "I think Neverland would do him some good."

"That is a very good idea, Ms. Swan." Regina smiled before she waved the wand opening a portal behind Hyde. "Have fun." She smirked as Hyde was pulled from the bars and flew through the portal before it closed.

"What about the followers?" Emma asked.

"We'll take care of them." Snow said.

David smirked as he stood at Snow's side. "Go." Emma looked at Killian as he moved closer. She gave a smile before she laced her fingers with Killian's and the two left to head back to the ship where Henry and Liam waited for their first family sailing trip.

"Thank you Regina." Snow said making her turn to look at her. "You didn't have to help Emma as much as you have. You did not have to help us fight to get to her and get her out, you didn't have to poof them to the hospital and be there to protect her and Liam. You didn't have to help her when she absorbed Hyde and you didn't have to watch over her or stay to protect the ship while she recovered."

"I did what needed to be done." Regina said as she wandered off with a hidden smile. She was no open friend to Emma or the others, but she had come to care for everyone as if they were her family, they had been there for her through tough times, Emma had helped her when they had gone to New York looking for Henry when she was battling her demons. She had become her closest friend. She would do it all over again, Regina smirked as she caught sight of Killian and Emma stopping to kiss and look at each other. A look she missed seeing from Robin.

Regina paused looking at the two, so much in love. She had known Killian for lifetimes and she had never seen him smile so much or the look of pure love in his eyes when they came across Emma. When it came to that woman he was a different man, he was an honorable man, one who fought for her heart. Regina smiled again as she remembered the look of adoration and pure joy on his face when he held Liam. That man was no longer the ruthless villainous Captain Hook who sails the high seas taking what he wanted. He was a good man, in love and a proud father. After the trouble, those two had gone through to be who they were now, to be together, they deserved some peaceful time at last. Killian gently brushed Emma's hair back over her shoulder making her smile up at him before they kissed again. Emma said something making the ex-pirate chuckle before they were on their way again.

"Is it done?" Archie asked as he met Killian and Emma on deck.

"Yeah, he's gone. Sent to Neverland." Emma smiled as Archie smiled.

Zelena stepped onto the ship walking over to where Robyn was playing with Neal. "I've been sent to retrieve the little beans." She said as she reached in lifting Robyn into her arms making the little girl giggle.

"I'll give you a hand." Archie said as he walked over to pick Neal up before the two left.

"Time to set sail?" Henry asked with a bright smile.

Emma smiled as Killian chuckled. "Aye, lad. Time to set sail." Henry grinned. "Release the stout line and pull anchor." Henry jumped to do as he was told making Emma smile as she looked at Killian who took off to get the sails set off on their adventure as Emma went to lift the infant Liam into her arms as she watched the two move about the ship, moving farther and farther from shore. Emma caught sight of red on the dock.

"Killian." She said as he came to her side.

"Don't worry love, you protected the ship remember." He said before he kissed her head, never taking his eyes from the man on the docks and the several others that joined him. He looked at them standing there before he looked at Emma leaning into his side, holding their son while Henry steered the ship. Killian gave a small smile. He was leaving his past behind and he was sailing towards a future he had always dreamed of and never wanted to let go. He was now, truly, a former pirate.


End file.
